A Xiaolin New Year
by sumerjoy11
Summary: What happens when the Xiaolin monks must save the new year? My own crossover of Xiaolin Showdown and Rudolph's Shiny New Year.
1. Christmas Crisis

All was well at the Xiaolin Temple. It was Christmas Day, and each of the monks received what they wanted. The wrapping paper was cleaned up, the bottom of the tree was now bare, and the monks were spending their time playing around with their gifts.

"This Christmas rocks!" Kimiko exclaimed as she posed in front of a mirror, sporting a new outfit sent to her by her father.

"You said it, girl!" Raimundo replied as he slipped on his new pair of soccer cleats.

"It was real nice of my lil' bro to send me a new hat," Clay said as he examined his new cowboy hat. "I hope he didn't pay much for it."

"My present is the best of all!" Omi shouted as he showed off his minature robot of himself.

"You're lucky I talked my papa into making you another one," Kimiko said, crossing her arms. "Let's just hope this one doesn't try to kill you like the last one did."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The monks jumped when they heard a yell. Dojo quickly slithered into the room. As he paced around, he had a look of panic on his face. "This is bad! This is really bad! This is really really bad!"

"Dojo, my friend, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter?!" Dojo yelled as he leaped at Omi, grabbing him by the collar of his robe. "What's the MATTER?! We have a crisis on our hands! That's what's the matter!"

"Please tell me we're not looking for a Wu on Christmas," Raimundo grumbled.

"Rai, that's kind of our job," Kimiko said, cocking her eyebrow. "We're the Xiaolin monks, remember?"

"You don't understand! Things won't be the same if we don't do something!" Dojo exclaimed, gripping his crests.

"Just settle down, lil' buddy," Clay said as he kneeled next to him, patting his head.

"We do indeed have a crisis on our hands."

The monks turned to see Master Fung standing in the door way, his hands folded in the sleeves of his robe.

"What's happened, Master?" Omi asked.

"I had just received word from one of the most powerful beings of this earth, Father Time."

"FATHER TIME?!" The monks shouted all at once, each turning to each other in shock.


	2. The New Year

"He's REAL?!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"Now is not the time to focus on that, Raimundo. Father Time has informed me that something precious of his has disappeared. He's counting on all of you to retrieve it for him."

"And that is...?"

"The baby new year."

"THAT'S real too?!"

"Tell me, young ones, what do you know of New Year's?"

"Well, a lil' ball drops, and everyone says 'Happy New Year!'" Clay replied.

"There's more to it than that, Clay. You see, it is Father Time's job to raise the baby new year so that when January 1st comes around, that child will reign the new year."

"A baby is in charge of every new year?" Kimiko inquired.

"Not an ordinary baby. As you know, a baby starts off as innocent and young, just like the beginning of the new year. Baby new years grow much quicker than a regular baby. By the time the year ends, the baby is now a full grown man who is ready to retire for the new baby new year."

"So, without this kid, we can't celebrate New Year's?" Raimundo asked.

"Far worse. Without the child, there will never be a new year. The old one will continue for the rest of time. It'll forever be December 31st, unless the child is found and returned to Father Time's castle."

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Clay said as he rose to his feet. "Let's go find that lil' one before it's too late!"

"Now wait, Clay. Father Time wishes for me to send you all to his castle first so he may give you instructions. Then, your search will begin."

"How will we find his castle?" Omi asked.

"Dojo knows the way. He knows Father Time well. Don't you, Dojo?"

"Yeah. The guy is a big cheater when it comes to playing Chess," Dojo said as he slithered outside, growing into his larger form. "Hop aboard!"

As the monks climbed onto Dojo's back, Master Fung stepped out and said, "Good luck, my young ones. This journey will not be an easy one. Bring back the child safely, and do be careful."


	3. Eon the Terrible

The monks waved to their master as they soared into the air. As they rode away from the temple, Dojo said, "The trip to Father Time's castle is pretty long, so just kick back and relax."

"I can't relax knowin' that that lil' one's out there somewhere, lost and alone," Clay sighed.

"I didn't know you were into kids," Raimundo said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Well, I do have two younger siblin's, plus a lotta younger cousins. I'm used to kids, and I love 'em."

"Yeah, I feel ya there. I got a few younger siblings myself. They're a riot, especially my baby bro. Always causing mischief."

"Hate to break up your charming conversation, but we have to focus on the baby new year," Kimiko said as she looked back at the boys.

"How could a baby just disappear?" Omi said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Maybe he was stolen? But, who would want December 31st to go on forever?"

"Perhaps Chase Young is behind this."

"Chase may be evil, Omi, but I don't think he's a babynapper," Clay said. "What about Spicer? He always goes on about wantin' to have a lil' minion."

"Perhaps. He's dumb enough to steal something precious without knowing the consequences," Kimiko added.

"I have a pretty good idea as to who it may be," Dojo said. "And if I'm right, we're up against something we've never seen the likes of before. Well, except me. I've seen him, and he's not a pretty sight."

"Who, Dojo?" Omi asked.

"Eon...the Terrible," Dojo replied, shuddering.

"Eon?" Clay asked. "Who's he?"

"A monster bird that's been around for ages. He lives to scare people, and sometimes even make them his meal. In fact, Dashi was really scared of him. Eon managed to scare Dashi away when he attempted to hide some of his Wu in his territory."

"You think a bird stole the baby?" Raimundo said. "What would a bird want with a baby? Man, this just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

"Eon can only live until he's an eon old. If I remember correctly, it'll be one eon this coming December 31st. So..."

"So, if he has the baby, December 31st will go on forever." Raimundo gasped. "And if December 31st goes on forever, so will he!"

"You got it, kiddo. Once December 31st comes along, Eon will turn into ice and snow. Never to be seen again."

"Oh, now we really gotta find that lil' one. We can't let that varmint get away with this!"

"Where would we be able to find him?" Kimiko asked.

"The Island of No Name. That's where he's lived all this time. But, maybe we're overthinking this. Eon may be scary, but he's not that bright. Maybe he doesn't know much on the baby new year."

"If I knew I was gonna turn into ice and snow, I'd be doing my research on how to not end up like that," Raimundo said. "Let's just hope Father Time can give us more info."

"Trust me, kid. He will. He's really wise. Not like Master Fung, though," Dojo said with a dreamy smile.

The monks turned to each other with disgusted grimaces on their faces, then shrugged.

It was near night time as Dojo flew over a desert, just a couple hours after they departed. The dragon smiled as he took a look around. "The Sands of Time! We're just about there!"

Suddenly, a monstourous screech echoed through the night sky. The monks glanced around, Wu in hand, as they tried to spot what made the noise.

"W-What is it?!" Kimiko shouted.

Dojo turned his head to look back. As he did so, his eyes grew wide in horror. "It's...It's...EON!"


	4. Father Time

"I see him!" Raimundo said, pointing to the source of the noise. "He's flying this way!"

Flying after the monks was a large, black feathered bird. His wings were long, almost resembling bat wings. His beak was round and had a wart sitting on top. The bird was nearly the size of Dojo, but ten times more menacing. The monks couldn't help but quiver with fear as they gaped upon him.

"All fear Eon the Terrible!" The bird screeched. "I know who you are, and I know what you seek! You won't find him before I do!"

Just as soon as Eon arrived, he was gone. The monks each heaved a sigh of relief once the bird was out of sight.

"Well...that was horrifying." Raimundo panted, fanning himself with his hand. "Why didn't he fight us?"

"He's not that bright," Dojo said, wiping some sweat away. "He relies on his intimidating looks to make people fear him. But at least we know he doesn't have the baby."

"Yet. Now we know we're not the only ones looking for him."

"Father Time will help us," Kimiko said, pointing ahead. "Look! I think I see his castle!"

The Dragon of Fire was correct. Straight ahead was a magnificent castle that stood tall in the sandy desert. As Dojo landed in front of it, the monks looked up to find two things. One was a clock face above the entrance to the castle, and the other was...

"Hey! I recognize that!" Clay shouted, pointing up. "That's the ball that drops on New Year's Eve!"

"Yupp. Father Time is in charge of that," Dojo said as he shrunk to his normal size, then slithered onto Omi's shoulder. "There's no time to waste. We better get inside and talk to him."

As the monks entered the castle, they were amazed to find thousands of clocks. A throne stood before them, and there, sitting on the throne was none other than Father Time himself. He looked very wise, indeed. He wore a long, sky blue robe with a hood. His snow white beard nearly dragged the ground. On top of his head was a curl of red hair, while the rest of his hair was as white as his beard. In his right hand was a scythe, and the other rested on the arm of his throne.

"Ah, at last!" He said as he slowly rose, a friendly smile on his face. "I finally have the privilege of having the Xiaolin monks in my castle. Oh, please excuse my mess of clocks. I have to keep an eye on all of time, y'know." Father Time chuckled as he approached a clock, fixing one of its arms. "Slow poke."

"I-It's a privilege and an honor to meet you as well, sir," Omi said, bowing respectfully.

"Omi, there's no need to be formal with me. I'm not Master Fung. I'm Father Time."

"Uh, you're kind of an important dude," Raimundo pointed out.

"True, but I'd like to be looked at as more of a fatherly figure, not some high and mighty king. Oh, Dojo! It's good to see you again, my old friend!"

"Hey, look at you!" Dojo laughed as he wrapped himself around Father Time's scythe. "The ol' Red Head isn't as red as he used to be!"

"Oh no, I only have this little bit left," Father Time chuckled as he pointed to the red curl on his head. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. I can imagine your trip here was rather long."

"Actually, sir, we'd like to be out of here as soon as possible. We don't want the lil' baby new year to be snatched by Eon," Clay said, a look of concern on his freckled face.

"Oh, you mean the over grown chicken? He isn't as scary as he makes himself out to be."

"How did the baby new year disappear, Father Time?" Kimiko asked.

"Well, my dear, little Happy was anything but happy here, and I didn't know a thing about it. Happy was different from all the other baby new years. Y'see, he had...well, rather unusual...big ears. He was laughed at for them, but no one meant to be cruel. One night, poor little Happy ran away, and we haven't seen hide or hair of him since."

"Aww, the poor kiddo," Dojo said, frowning sympathetically.

"Do you have any idea where he could've went?" Kimiko asked, taking a step toward him.

"His nurse, Nanny Nine O'Clock, said that he always wanted to see the Archipelago of Last Years."

"A baby's wanted to see a group of islands?" Raimundo questioned. "Why?"

"The Archipelago of Last Years is the most fantastic archipelago of all!" Father Time said as he pointed to a map. "Far north, in the most northern of all the northern seas, hidden from the rest of the world by an everlasting icy fog, each island is an old year."

"I-I don't understand, sir," Clay said, scratching his head.

"You see, when the old year's time is done, he retires to the archipelago. He selects an island, and the island becomes his own. Time stands still, and remains just the same as it was during the year he reigned. The Archipelago of Last Years. Happy may be hiding on one of those islands. On one of those long ago years."

"We'll search every island if we have to," Omi said bravely. "Where do we find them?"

"Go to where the Sands of Time meets the Sea of Auld Lang Syne. There, you will find a giant sun dial."

"A sun dial?" Kimiko said. "But it's so dark outside."

"The arm points to the Archipelago of Last Years. Dojo must fly in that direction, and not stray from his course."

"You can count on me!" Dojo said, saluting.

"We must leave at once!" Omi exclaimed. "We have no time to lose!"

"Thanks for your hospitality, sir," Clay said, tipping his hat.

"Good luck, Xiaolin monks! Find Happy before it's too late!"


End file.
